The Beginning of the End
by emeralddiamond.gemz
Summary: This is a PJO fic...i dont really know what to say but I promise you this READ IT YOU WON'T REGRET IT! I suppose this story is kind of an assassin/kidnapper/crime/godly parents and powers fic. So thanks guys please read it!


**Hey guys! This is my new/old idea…My first Percy Jackson fic so if you guys could please tell me watcha think that would be awesome. Also I need ideas and opinions for where you guys think this should lead to. Also totally open to constructive criticism but sorry I do not do flames so please NO FLAMES. Thanks guys you are the best! Also to all the people who follow the Maximum Ride series it is finally over (to those that don't it is a really good series but sometimes James Patterson can make the series go on and on it does have my recommendations though) so AAAHHH I LOVED NEVERMORE! Alright moving on…so tell me what you guys think (sorry for the overly long authors note but thanks to those who actually read this)**

"…she is a problem," the voice stated in a deep husky voice. A man from what I could tell. "She must be taken care of."

"Yes, but at what costs?" a second voice growled. An intelligent voice, but malicious. My heart thumped inside my chest as fast as a jackrabbit. I was so scared, but there was nothing I could do. As I began to turn my attention back to the conversation the second voice started to talk again. "With the risks of getting caught—"

"We will _not _be caught," the first voice snarled. "We are experts of crime, as you surely know. Or do you forget, perhaps?" This man was clearly the one in charge, from what I could tell. He sounded young in the early thirties range, but there was a weight to his words, like someone who had experienced a lot in his life.

"Oh, no—I didn't mean—no, Boss," stammered the first voice nervously. I tensed. This "Boss" guy didn't sound too forgiving. I swept my auburn hair across my shoulder and pressed my ear against the cold white wall, trying to hear the words clearer.

"Stop," said the first voice and he halted abruptly. I imagined the worst-case scenario I could think of…they knew I was here. Maybe they sensed my movement, as the first man had said, they were experts of crime. Great, just perfect. Of all the walls in the dumb hotel, this is the wall they decide to talk behind. "I suppose I may have imagined it…" the same voice spoke again. I allowed myself to breath a small sigh of relief, "But unlikely, we must hurry, they are catching on faster these days," said the voice.

"Yes, Sean. Now back to the matter at hand. If we are to take her out we shall need valid alibies. We are suspects, they are constantly watching us," the deep voice snapped. Who were these men? My thighs were burning with exhaustion, having been crouched for so long, but I didn't dare move. I barely dared to breath out of fear of being caught. These men, Sean and what's-his-name, were obviously experienced killers. They were prudent enough to have never been caught, or so it seemed. They carefully planned their murders and weighed all angles, but they wouldn't hesitate to kill me, a young girl listening to their plans. They had gone out of their way to meet at a rat-infested hotel with yellowing walls. Inconspicuous murderers, they were.

"She has to die, she is asking for it. A threat that must be taken care of. It is a necessity, not me gallivanting around killing people," Sean specified with an air of finality. The message was clear, it must be done, end of conversation. "We have stalked her for days and she is getting paranoid, with good reason, Bill," Sean chortled. I didn't think it was possible for him to laugh. Young? Maybe. But he was so serious and grave, joking seemed to be off-limits.

"Yes, but—" Bill tried to speak once more, but he was silenced by Sean with a wave of his hand.

"No matter for she has come to us, it will not be as difficult or complex as we had begun to plan," I took a moment to digest this…but it seemed like he was talking about me. What? Now my heart beat faster as adrenaline and nervous energy filled my body. Then it clicked. The men in black I had been seeing the past few days…the gray hummers…I was lost in my thoughts and I came to in time to hear a gun cock and I felt the coldness of the metal against the side of my head. And then I panicked.

**Thanks for reading REVIEW please Also any story or title ideas would be swell **


End file.
